


Zevran Tried

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was more attracted to her than he was willing to admit, but enough to realize her happiness was more important than his desires.  At least that's what he figured out when his attempts to woo Jasmine proved pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zevran Tried

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from tumblr: Sphallolalia. Platonic flirting

Jasmine’s naivete regarding romance was almost laughable.  Zevran had heard stories about mages and the things that went on in the towers.  Random sex, forbidden romances, getting it on in hidden corners.  Jasmine seemed either completely oblivious to it, or simply chose not to participate.  Considering how intelligent she is it’s likely she didn’t partake in such enjoyment.

Zevran was determined to change her mind about that.

The [scars from the dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3110753/chapters/6739538) she fought at the Urn of Sacred ashes made his desire for her even stronger.  He imagined himself kissing each of them, drawing out the heat inside her slowly.  He wasn’t cruel nor impatient.  He would make her feel beautiful and desired.  Or so that was his plan.

Zevran followed after [Jasmine when she ran off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3110753/chapters/6739634).  Her companions knew nothing of subtlety, pushing Jasmine as they have.  It was clear they wanted him to have nothing to do with her, however insulting that was, but he followed her closely.  She had little experience traversing through the woods like this; the perfect place for an ambush from bandits, or wild animals catching her scent and making a meal out of her, or worse yet there could be darkspawn.  

Leliana and Alistair followed her obvious trail while he moved silent as a shadow.  He had hoped to reach her first, but alas it was Alistair.  For all the fumbling the young man had he certainly knew what to say.  Zevran would give him that, but seeing her kiss him, the way she looked so at ease in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to rush in and slice Alistair’s throat.  He had beat him to the prize.

It was only a kiss, and he may still have a chance.  It was only kissing and touching between Alistair and Jasmine.  Nothing too hot yet, and he wanted to make the most of what advantage he may have: experience.

He made his way to the front of the group, claiming to check for traps as they moved along towards their next destination: Redcliff.  Alistair remained at the rear with Sten, keeping any would be attackers from being able to sneak up on them.  “You look radiant today.”  He kept his voice low; Wynne and Leliana would be able to read right through him.

“You must be joking.”  Jasmine laughed, Morrigan walking beside her.  The other mage simply rolled her eyes.  

“I’m quite serious, fair lady.  The robes, however unflattering you may think they are, only made your beauty all the more greater.”  

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, “are you saying it takes ugly robes to make her attractive? Quite the backhanded compliment, Zevran.”

“It is not.”  Things were not going well.  “She looks extravagant no matter what she wears.”

“I’m right here, you two.  Don’t talk like I can’t hear you.”

“Zevran is attempting to woo you.  Ignore his attempts, if you will.”  Morrigan glared at him, and he fell back.  

That evening as they set up camp Zevran aided Jasmine in putting her tent together.  Alistair was a fair distance away with the mabari, examining and securing the perimeter.  

“I hope Morrigan didn’t ruin your day.”  Zevran smiled, keeping his eyes on Jasmine.  “You are quite beautiful, and your laugh is as music.  Perhaps Leliana will write songs about how you laughter sounds as spring birds.”

“You flatter me.  No, she didn’t ruin the day.  She spent a good hour talking about how it was a bad idea letting you live, and that you’ll cause me nothing but trouble.”  

“Ah, so the usual.”  Zevran finished adding the last spike, securing the tent.  “Thank you for letting live and join you on your quest to save the world.  Seeing your face has made it well worth the trouble of picking locks, disabling traps, and killing our enemies.”

Her hands on her hips, “Zevran, you can’t pick locks, and your skills at disabling traps are questionable.“

“Fair point.  At least you can enjoy...the view.”  He purred the last words, making it clear what he meant.

“More often than not I’m fighting around said traps, hoping not to step on one.”  She moved towards the pile of wood they had gathered and began setting it up for the campfire.  Leliana had brought down several pheasants just a few hours ago; fresh food was a welcomed change from the dried rations they had been eating for the last two days.

“Ah, but still, it is quite the view, as are you when you set fire to those who dare attack you.”  His aid was unnecessary for building a fire, and instead took to just watching her.  “A beauty to behold.  Such skill and power are rare to witness.”

“Surely you have mages among the Crows?”  The wood set up now she waved her hand, setting it to flame with ease.

“We do, but they’re mostly healers.  Mages tend to draw unwanted attention, and don’t have the ability to move so silently as is needed.”  He patted the spot next to him, coaxing Jasmine to sit beside him.  

“Robes tend to make quite a bit of noise in a quiet room.”  She giggled, which only encouraged Zevran all the more.

“Said robes could be removed, but then the mage is left defenseless.  They remain behind to heal our wounds.  It works out better that way.”

“Was one necessary for you and your wounded pride when you fell out the window and robbed by street urchins?”  

“Oh, you wound me!”  For added effect he press a hand to his chest as though his heart was broken.

“Jasmine, would you mind helping me prepare dinner?”  Leliana’s voice broke through the conversation.

“Of course not.”  Turning to the elf, “thank you for helping me set up my tent.”  She rose and made her way to aid Leliana.

Another chance lost.

The next day he picked flowers of all kinds, the prettiest he could find, and presented them to Jasmine as they stopped for lunch.  

“Thank you!”  She pulled a few of the flowers out the bouquet, “these, however, are quite poisonous.  You should wash your hands before eating.”  She cast a short fire spell over her own, burning the poison away.

Another fumble.  Her knowledge of poisons intrigued him.  Using soap and water from a canteen, he washed away the oil from the plants.  Returning to her side, “how do you know of poisons?”

“In order to know how to create healing potions, medicines, and antidotes one must first know the difference between the healing herbs and the poisonous ones.  That, and many medicines are a weakened form of various poisons.  It’s why keeping an eye on the dosage is so important.”  She took a bit of her lunch, leftover from the prior night heated by her magic.  A rare hot meal for everyone today.  

“Ah, I see.  How many dangerous plants do you know of?  If I’m to give you more flowers I don’t want to risk choosing the dangerous ones.  Someone as intelligent as yourself must be preserved at all costs.”  He kept his tone serious, though light enough to make her smile.  Ah, there’s the smile.

“It varies by region.  Around here there are roughly fourteen plants used to create medicines, and in concentrated form they can kill in a variety of ways.  I had a book with drawings of each plant, but was unable to bring it with me when I left the tower.”  She washed her meal down with a large gulp of water from her canteen before continuing.  “Perhaps we should pick one up while in Redcliff?  you may benefit from it more than I.  We won’t have to purchase poisons and instead you could make them.”

“Ah, there you are!  Eating lunch without me?”  Alistair sat down beside her on the log Jasmine and Zevran were sharing.  The look he gave Zevran only made the elf smile before walking away, leaving Alistair with Jasmine.

His chances of winning her over were quickly fading away.

That evening he tried again, offering her a massage.  She looked far too sore and tense from all the walking and fighting.  Sadly Wynne interrupted them, but later Jasmine declined his offer.

The next day Jasmine walked with Alistair, holding hands in plain sight.  His chances with the mage gone now, and he knew it.

He wanted nothing but to make her happy, to see her happy.  If Alistair is the one she chose to be with he would make certain the man knew what to do.  

 


End file.
